The Journal of Goth Ken
by Mercy D'Angelo
Summary: Goth Ken's jounal. the place whrer the gothic retired kaiser writes his thoughts and feelings.
1. entry 1-5

Mercy: I have finally got my hands on Goth Ken's journal

Mercy: I have finally got my hands on Goth Ken's journal.

Kaiser Tk: He has a journal?

Mercy: Yes and I am bringing the entries in it to the masses of Ken lovers.

Kaiser Tk: I pity him if he finds out.

Patamon: Mercy doesn't own digimon, but the journal of her creation Goth Ken is rightly hers.

Mercy: Goth Ken will feel so loved by me after this.

Entry one:

I was just given this journal today. My mother thinks it will help me express myself more.I became a gothic to express myself, my worship and now they want me to open up more. Worshiping Ares the god of war and Hades the god of the underworld is a full time thing. If only my family knew what I had planned for the neighbors cat. A quote to think on self:

"I am darkness, I am light, hear my voice and scream with fright."

Entry two: 

Another day, another chance to use Miyako as a sacrifice. Damn that female and her pining over me. I will show her fear, I will show her hate, and I will show her the blade of a sacrificial dagger. Tk still continues his secret takeover of the digital world. I know because he asked for pointers on controlling digimon. Tk is most likely going to make Hikari his Empress and kill Daisuke for trying to take her from him. Oh the evil Tk will bring to the digital world. (Mental note: get the alter ready to sacrifice Miyako on it)

Entry three:

Nothing really to tell today. Tried to kill Miyako again and failed because Daisuke got in the way. I hate that goggle headed fool.

Entry four: 

Izzy is getting on my nerves with his questions and requests for help. I really need to get my own phone and not let him have the number. Daisuke, again today, made a fool of himself. You think he would be a good leader, but he can't even give simple commands. Hades would love him as a sacrifice. The neighbor's cat was not good enough for him. (Mental note: find way to sacrifice Daisuke to Hades)

Entry five:

Two months since I last wrote in this thing. Problems with home, the digital world and the other digidestined. Daisuke confessed that he loved me. Love is an illusion that kills the very soul of a person. I slapped him after he told me and headed home. Everyone else says he broke down and cried after I hit him and went home to be alone. I wouldn't be surprised it he tries to kill himself. Miyako has finally let me alone and has started to go after an American digidestined named Willis. I pity him already and she hasn't even got his phone number yet. I really need to relax more and concentrate on my worship of my gods.

~TBC~


	2. entry 6-10

Entry 6:

Entry 6:

Why do I have the feeling lately that someone is watching me. I could have sworn that someone was following me yesterday as I took my daily walk. I hate being watched: someone can learn everything about you by watching you. I really need to check and see if someone is having me watched for other purposes.

Mood at the moment: Annoyed

Entry 7:

Someone must be playing a joke on me. I received a note today with a tarot card. The note said: 'I am watching you.' And the card sent was the Emperor. As far as I can figure the person simple know as M, knows about my Kaiser days. I must get rid of this person before they ruin me.

Mood at the moment: Pissed

Entry 8:

My strawberry incense is not helping me think of how to find the identity of my watcher. I received a second tarot card and a moon shaped censer. The second tarot card was the Tower. The person knows of my fall and my crossing over to the side of good. I am starting to really hate this person. No one but Wormmon should know everything about me!

Mood at the moment: Murderous

Entry 9:

I knew Miyako could not keep her promise to leave me alone. That female is evil and I will deal with her soon. (Mental note: Perform love spell so Daisuke falls in love with Miyako) I must deal with my watcher first, and then I will deal with Miyako. I call this person my watcher, not stalker. I wonder why. 

Mood at the moment: Planning

Entry 10:

I received another tarot card today, the Magician. I will find out who this person is. I will have my privacy back and the person will pay. I won't let someone put one over on the retired Kaiser. I must ask Tk how he got that girl from school to stop pining over him and stalking him. Why do I feel in tune with this stranger? I must know who this watcher is.

Mood at the moment: Frustrated

~TBC~


	3. entry 11-15

Entry 11:

Entry 11:

I meet someone named Mercy today. Strange girl with a fascination for the dark and gothic. I like her style in clothes and looks, but she seems to know more about me than she wants me to know. I don't like the way she looks at me or acts when I am around. It is as if she has a crush on men and doesn't know how to tell me. I must find out more about her.

Mood at the moment: Puzzled

Entry 12:

I found out moor from her family and friends. She does like me and studies the occult out of curiosity. Tarot cards are her favorite method of fortune telling. I wonder if she is the one sending me the cards and notes. I need to know so I can stop her and get my privacy back.

Mood at the moment: Scaryed

Entry 13:

Nothing new to report except that Mercy is the likeliest person sending me notes and watching me. I will find out the truth.

Mood at the moment: Determent

Entry 14:

I am so close to finding out who is watching me. All I have to do is catch them in the act and finish them off. I will succeed and stop this person with the power of my station as a retired Kaiser. I will win!

Mood at the moment: Laying in wait

Entry 15:

Mercy. She is the one watching me, taunting me and ruining my life. I will deal with her soon. I will stop her from ever watching some one ever again. I will have revenge for my tarnished pride and honor. Ares and Hades will have a sacrifice and that will be Mercy. Miyako will be my next sacrifice to them. For now I wait for the right moment to strike.

Mood at the moment: Blood thirsty

Mercy: after that I got a hold of Goth Ken's journal and nearly got a dagger in my heart. Good thing Ken has bad aim or this author would be dead.

Kaiser Tk: I am amazed that you have not been killed while you sleep.

Mercy: Not possible. He doesn't now where I live.

Goth Ken: So sure Dear Mercy. I have a death card in my hand that says otherwise.

Mercy: Oh look. Ken was using the Emperor card as a bookmark for his journal.

Goth Ken: So? I like to keep my place while I am writing.

Mercy: Sure you do, love. I will keep this journal for safekeeping.

Goth ken: Damn.

Kaiser Tk: You are in for black mail Ken. You should have never written in that thing.

Goth Ken: Don't I know that right now.


End file.
